


Hello Again, My Friend

by orphan_account



Series: professor layton fics [7]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Death, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Marina Triton (mentioned), POV Third Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luke visits the professor's grave.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Luke Triton/Marina Triton
Series: professor layton fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192439
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hello Again, My Friend

Luke approached the headstone and clutched the tulips close. The flowers were a faded blue; matching Luke's clothes. He sucked in a breath as he got down on his knees. "Um..hello professor," Luke said, forcing a smile. Hot tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He attempted to blink them back.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you." Luke said. He looked down at the bouquet in his hands and raised it up. "I brought you some flowers." He placed them in front of the headstone. Tears began to flow down his face. He sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional. It's just...everything's so different without you." Luke said. More tears streamed down from his face. "Marina and I now have a child, a wonderful baby boy, and we named it Hershel in memory of you." He wiped his eyes again.

"I miss you so much, professor." Luke sniffled. "We miss you so much." 


End file.
